Kalte Angst
by Liliane
Summary: Was könnte passiert sein, bevor Frodo von Sam im Turm von Cirith Ungol gefunden wurde? Reviews erwünscht!


  
Stille. Überaus langsam realisierte Frodo, daß er wach wurde, noch am Leben war.   
Noch fehlte ihm die Kraft, die Augen zu öffnen, und er spürte einen hämmernden und quälenden Schmerz im Nacken. Er fror am ganzen Leib und mühsam öffnete er schließlich die Augen. Rotes Licht war überall um ihn herum und er fragte sich, wo er sich befand.   
Mit großer Anstrengung schaffte er es, den Kopf zu drehen, und spürte, wie ein wenig Kraft in ihn zurückkehrte. Es schien eine Kammer zu sein, er lag auf hartem, kaltem Boden und an der Decke hin eine glühende Laterne, von der das gespenstische Licht ausging.  
Sein Rucksack und sein halb zerrissener Mantel lagen neben ihm, er selbst befand sich vor einem Haufen schmutziger Lumpen. Diesen Platz hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
Fieberhaft versuchte er, sich zu erinnern. Gestank und Finsternis waren dort gewesen, ein schreckliches Monster und er hatte Sam nach ihm rufen hören, bevor er einen schmerzhaften Stich im Nacken gespürt und schließlich dadurch das Bewußtsein verloren hatte.  
Er war mit Sicherheit nicht mehr an diesem Ort, sondern inzwischen woanders. Stöhnend versuchte er, sich aufzurichten, doch merkte plötzlich, daß seine kalten und gefühllosen Hände gefesselt waren.  
Also war er gefangen. Aber wo war Sam?  
Mit letzter Kraft gelang es ihm, sich irgendwie hinzusetzen, um sich umzusehen. Das Dämmerlicht gab den Blick auf massive, steinerne Wände frei, die ihn von der Freiheit trennten. Hohe, sehr schmale Fensterschlitze und eine Falltür im Boden konnte er entdecken, aber sonst war da nichts. Er war allein.  
Ihm war so schrecklich kalt und er wollte sich so gern seinen Mantel umhängen, aber es war ihm unmöglich.   
Sicherlich befand er sich in dem Turm, den er und Sam hoch vor sich hatten aufragen sehen. Sam. Was, wenn er tot war...   
Plötzlich wurde ihm schlagartig heiß und Schweiß brach ihm aus. Der Ring!   
Hektisch griff er sich an den Hals. Keine Kette. In Panik versuchte er, sein kaputtes Hemd aufzuknöpfen, doch schaffte es wegen der Fesseln nicht. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Das konnte nicht sein, der Ring durfte nicht verloren sein...   
Da war nichts. Keine Kette, kein Ring. Nichts.   
Er rang nach Luft und ein dicker Kloß im Hals schien ihn zu ersticken. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er hatte versagt, war gefangen, verloren und in den Händen des Dunklen Herrschers.   
wimmerte er. Mein lieber Sam...   
Wenn er nur nicht tot war!   
Er war so verzweifelt, daß er bis zuletzt die Schritte unten auf der Treppe und im Gang nicht hörte. Erst, als die Leiter angelehnt wurde und kurz darauf mit einem Krachen die aufgestoßene Falltür zu Boden sauste, fuhr er zusammen und schaute auf.   
Vor sich sah er die häßlich verzerrte Fratze eines gemeinen Orks, der ihn hämisch angrinste und in Todesangst rutschte er so weit von ihm weg wie nur möglich.   
Na, noch lebendig, kleine Ratte? Kannst froh sein, daß du hier bist und nicht in Kankras Netz - obwohl... Schagrat hat heut gar keine gute Laune!   
Geifernd starrte der Ork Frodo an und kam näher, sich an der offensichtlichen Angst des Hobbits weidend.   
Was, gefällt es dir etwa nicht bei uns? Mußt es aber ein Weilchen hier aushalten! Zumindest solange, bis aus Lugburz wieder Befehle kommen!   
Frodos Herz raste und der Ork kniete sich vor ihm nieder. Der Hobbit lehnte in einer Ecke an der Wand. Er saß in der Falle.  
Ich will wissen, was du hast! Was ist es? Wo ist es?   
Der stinkende Atem des Orks nahm Frodo jegliche Luft zum Atmen.   
Red schon! Ich will es wissen!  
Frodo schluckte schwer und starrte den Ork aus angsterfüllten Augen an. Wenn er doch nur endlich verschwinden würde!   
Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?   
Der Ork sah ihn fragend an, aber Frodo konnte sich vor lauter Angst nicht rühren.   
brüllte ihm der Ork ins Gesicht und schlug ihn wutentbrannt.   
Muß ich erst wütend werden? Er tobte. Er atmete schwer und umfaßte Frodos Kehle mit seinen beiden Pranken.   
Frodo schüttelte plötzlich panisch den Kopf. Ich... ich weiß nicht, w-was du meinst...   
He, Gorbag! Was machst du? tönte eine rauhe Stimme von unten.   
Na toll, jetzt kommt er. Viel Spaß! bemerkte Gorbag und ließ von Frodo ab, richtete sich auf und wartete.   
Mit schweren Schritten kam von unten ein weiterer Ork hinauf, kletterte die Leiter empor und stand schließlich breitbeinig in der Kammer.   
Eh, du hast hier ohne meine Erlaubnis nichts zu suchen, du Lump! knurrte Schagrat zornig.  
Ich... ich wollte nur schonmal sehen, ob... begann Gorbag, doch wurde unterbrochen von einem entsetzten Aufschrei. Frodo hatte gesehen, daß Schagrat eine Peitsche in der Hand hielt.   
Was, die kleine Kröte meldet sich auch noch zu Wort? Dann können wir ja anfangen! Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Frodo Schagrat an, einen riesengroßen Kerl, der äußerst angriffslustig aussah und nicht länger zu zögern schien als nötig.   
Schnell und mit großen Schritten kam er auf ihn zu. Frodo wollte zurückweichen, doch in seinem Rücken war die unnachgiebige Wand. In der anderen Hand hielt Schagrat eine Flasche, die er Frodo an den Mund hielt und er brauchte nur drohend die Hand mit der Peitsche zu heben, schon nahm der Hobbit einen Schluck der zähen, bitteren Flüssigkeit und hustete erbärmlich. Es brannte wie Feuer in seiner Kehle und ihm wurde übel.   
Was, dir schmeckt es nicht? Warte, was dir noch alles nicht schmecken wird! Los, komm schon, ausziehen! Schagrat warf Gorbag einen auffordernden Blick zu und Frodo schrie in Todesangst, als er von den beiden hochgezerrt und in der Mitte des Raumes wieder zu Boden geworfen wurde.   
Unachtsam zerschnitt Schagrat die Stricke an den Handgelenken des Hobbits und Frodo wußte kaum, wie ihm geschah, als die beiden ihm in Windeseile seine Kleidung vom Leib rissen. Dann entdeckten sie das Mithrilhemd.   
Sieh mal einer an! Ob das vielleicht der Schatz ist, den Lugburz sucht? fragte Gorbag mit funkelnden Augen.  
Nee. Ist kleiner. Aber das ist auch ganz nett! gab Schagrat zurück.   
Frodo zeigte keine Gegenwehr. Er hoffte, sie würden ihn bald wieder loslassen, aber beide zusammen waren um einiges stärker als er, also versuchte er gar nicht erst, sich loszureißen. Sie zerkratzten seine Haut, zerrissen sein Hemd, Schagrat zerrte an seinen Haaren und Gorbag trat ihm in die Seite, daß ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
Schließlich ließen sie von ihm ab und durchsuchten seine Kleidung. Frodo blieb keuchend liegen und sah ihnen tatenlos zu. Dann plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke und müde stellte er sich auf die Füße. Doch bevor er sich überhaupt der geöffneten Falltür nähern konnte, brachte Schagrat ihn von hinten zu Fall.   
Nichts da, du Würmchen! Du bleibst schön hier! knurrte er und musterte den Hobbit von Kopf bis Fuß. Nun fühlte Frodo sich erst recht völlig entblößt.   
Verflucht, wo hast du es? zischte der Ork.  
Sie suchten den Ring, das war Frodo klar. Aber er hatte ihn nicht mehr. Jedoch - was war damit geschehen, wenn die Orks ihn suchten? Hätten sie den Ring nicht längst finden müssen?   
Schagrats Kehle entwich ein scharfes Knurren.   
Frodo begann zu zittern. Dieser Riese machte ihm mehr als Angst.   
brüllte Schagrat und setzte sein Knie auf die Brust des Hobbits. Alle Luft entwich aus Frodos Lunge. Flehend blickte er den Ork an, der seine Zähne zu einem fiesen Grinsen fletschte.   
Ich kann auch noch unangenehmer werden!  
Frodo schluckte verzweifelt. Was sollte er nun tun?   
Schließlich schnappte er nach Luft und flüsterte tonlos: Ich weiß es nicht...  
Schagrat hielt inne. Die Reaktion des Hobbits hatte ihn überrascht.   
Was soll das heißen? brummte er unwillig. Wieso weißt du es nicht?   
Frodo wollte antworten, doch plötzlich brüllte unten einer: Was macht ihr?  
Schnauze, Snaga, und geh den Elbenkrieger suchen! gab Schagrat knapp zurück und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Frodo. Dieser jedoch fühlte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann. Elbenkrieger? Aber erst mußte er Schagrat loswerden.  
Es... es ist weg... ich habe es nicht mehr, erklärte Frodo mühsam und wurde von Schagrat hochgerissen und geschüttelt.   
Und wo ist es? knurrte der Ork.  
Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. Ich weiß es nicht...  
Du verfluchter Wurm, lüg mich nicht an! Frodo erschauderte und wurde plötzlich fallengelassen. Bevor er wußte, wie ihm geschah, hörte er schon den Knall und spürte einen brennenden Schmerz auf dem Rücken.   
Er zuckte zusammen und legte schützend die Hände über den Kopf. Wieder spürte er einen Peitschenhieb und schrie auf vor Schmerz.   
Der Hobbit rollte sich verängstigt zusammen und hörte Gorbag kichern.   
Frodo fühlte sich beschämt, da lag er nun splitternackt und gefangen von Orks irgendwo in Mordor und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.  
Doch plötzlich vernahm er Schritte und das Knarren von Holz, dann schlug die Falltür wieder zu und er hob den Kopf.   
Sie waren weg. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange und der verwunderte Hobbit hörte von unten Gebrüll. Bald jedoch war alles wieder ruhig.   
Er richtete sich auf und schaute sich um. Sie hatten seine Kleidung liegenlassen. Langsam stand er auf, hob seinen Elbenmantel auf und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. Weinend setzte er sich vor seiner Kleidung auf den Boden und klammerte sich an das Mithrilhemd. Tränen fielen auf das nur schwach silberglänzende Metall und er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Was sollte nun werden? Sollte das ewig so weitergehen mit den Orks und ihren Fragereien und Übergriffen?   
Wie sollte er jemals von diesem Ort fliehen?   
Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Sam, ein wenig Trost in seiner Einsamkeit und etwas zu essen. Kaum war die erste Übelkeit verflogen, spürte er seinen nagenden Hunger, aber wirklich kümmerte ihn das nicht.  
Er hatte versagt. Er hatte den Ring verloren, Sam verloren, seine Freiheit verloren. Und die Valar wußten, was nun aus ihm werden sollte. Die Horrorgeschichten, die er gehört hatte über Folter und Tod erschienen ihm nur zu wahrscheinlich und greifbar nahe. Wenn es ewig so weitergehen sollte, wollte er lieber sterben.   
Kaum hatte er das gedacht, kehrte einer der Orks zurück. Er schien es heimlich zu tun, denn bis zuletzt hatte Frodo nicht ein Geräusch gehört.   
Es war Gorbag. Als Frodo den Dolch in seiner Hand entdeckte, wurde ihm schlagartig heiß vor Angst. Jedoch machte Gorbag keinerlei Anstalten, ihn angreifen zu wollen, sondern er blieb erst einmal stehen und brummte schließlich: Dir passiert nichts, ich will nur dein Zeug da. Ich bin gleich wieder weg.  
Frodo konnte nicht recht glauben, was er hörte, aber er wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und nickte. Daraufhin kam Gorbag, immer noch auf Geräuschlosigkeit bedacht, auf ihn zu und hob all seine Sachen auf. Er riß Frodo das Mithrilhemd aus den Händen und ergriff auch den Elbenmantel. Ohne Gegenwehr ließ Frodo es geschehen, denn so schnell wie möglich sollte dieser Kerl wieder verschwinden.   
Unerwartet schoß ihm jedoch ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und er fragte Gorbag schnell, der sich schon wieder zum Gehen gewandt hatte.  
Was passiert mit mir?   
Der Ork blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Er sah den Hobbit aus seinen finsteren Augen an.  
Du kommst nach Lugburz.  
fragte Frodo vorsichtig.  
Gorbag nickte.  
Schagrat meinte, der Herrscher persönlich wollte sich in seinem Turm sehen.  
Frodo stockte der Atem und sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Er war ihm nur zu bewußt, was das bedeutete.   
Aber ich habe es nicht mehr! Bitte... flehte er mit heiserer Stimme, aber ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, stieg Gorbag wieder hinab und ließ den Hobbit in seiner Todesangst allein zurück.   
flüsterte er bestürzt. Er hätte besser nicht gefragt.  
Doch es blieb ihm gar keine Zeit, vollends zu verzweifeln, denn unten brach ein Tumult aus und er hörte Schagrat zornerfüllt auf Orkisch brüllen.   
Angsterfüllt lauschte Frodo auf den Lärm, der schlagartig verebbte. Kurz darauf hörte er ein bösartiges Lachen und es trat wieder Stille ein.   
Er mußte weg. Sofort. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an Boromirs Worte: Und vor dem Ende noch wirst du um deinen Tod betteln!  
Der Krieger hatte Recht gehabt.   
Verzweifelt gestand Frodo sich die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Lage ein. Es war ihm gleichgültig, was dieses Orkgezücht mit seiner Kleidung vorhatte, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Sauron selbst einen Befehl ergehen lassen.   
Sauron. Der Schrecken griff mit eisigen Fingern nach dem zitternden Hobbit, der meinte, völlig verrückt werden zu müssen.   
Aber was hatte Schagrat von einem Elbenkrieger erzählt? Hier gab es doch keinen Elbenkrieger! Aber vielleicht war das...  
Dumpf hallten die Wände von schweren Schritten wider. Da kam schon wieder einer.  
Im nächsten Moment flog die Falltür auf und Schagrats haßverzerrte Fratze tauchte im Boden auf.  
Da Gorbag jetzt nicht mehr stört, werden wir zwei uns jetzt prächtig amüsieren! Ich sag dir was: Ich will wissen, mit welchem dreckigen Elben du gekommen bist! Der läuft hier noch rum!   
Frodo biß sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte schon gehofft, sich nicht wirklich fürchten zu müssen, doch Schagrat trug einen Dolch bei sich, den er drohend erhob.   
Hast du Angst, kleine Ratte? Das solltest du auch. Aber ich sag dir was: Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, wirst du es in Lugburz sagen, und das wird nicht so angenehm!   
Plötzlich sprang er auf Frodo zu, der aufgestanden war, und preßte ihn kraftvoll gegen die Wand. Grinsend hielt er ihm den Dolch an die Kehle.  
Nun red schon! Wer ist der Elb?   
Ich war allein... brachte Frodo heiser hervor, Schagrat fest in die Augen sehend. Wenn seine plötzlich aufkeimende Hoffnung nicht völlig unberechtigt war, mußte er jetzt lügen, um Schagrat von der Jagd abzuhalten.   
Allein? Warst du nicht!   
Der Druck der messerscharfen Klinge gegen Frodos Hals wurde stärker.   
Die Spinne hat ihn... wisperte der Hobbit tonlos und spürte plötzlich einen Schlag ins Gesicht.   
Hat sie? Das werde ich rausfinden... Ein zweites desillusionierendes Mal schlug Schagrat Frodo, so daß seine Nase zu bluten begann, und wandte sich ab.  
Freu dich nicht zu früh, ich komme wieder! zischte er und verschwand.   
Schluchzend sank Frodo zu Boden und kroch schwach zu dem Lumpenhaufen in der Ecke, vor dem er zuvor schon gelegen hatte.  
Niemand würde es schaffen, ihn zu retten. Es war aussichtslos.  
Er war so leer, fühlte nichts mehr, keine Angst, keine Verzweiflung. Nichts mehr.  
Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und nahm nichts mehr wahr, nichts vom Streit zwischen Schagrat und Snaga und nichts von Snagas Fluchen.  
Wenn sich so die Ewigkeit anfühlte, mußte sie schrecklich sein.   
Er schloß die Augen und rollte sich unglücklich zusammen, um zu warten.   
Unermeßlich viel später erschien es ihm, als er plötzlich aus seiner Lethargie gerissen wurde. Eine leise Stimme drang an sein Ohr, die sehr ratlos klang. Er konnte nichts verstehen, aber ein wenig Trost beinhaltete allein der Gedanke daran, daß er nicht allein war, daß vielleicht der unbekannte Elbenkrieger oder eine andere gute Seele ihren Weg an diesen scheußlichen Ort gefunden hatte.  
Dort sang jemand. Gesang an diesem Ort!  
Ohne nachzudenken rief er hoffnungsvoll: Sam? Bist du das, Sam?  
Das Singen brach ab, dafür meldete sich ein Ork zu Wort.   
Heda, du Mistkäfer da oben! Schluß mit dem Gepiepse, oder ich komme rauf und stopfe dirs Maul! Verstanden?  
Voller Furcht schwieg Frodo.  
Na schön. Aber ich geh wohl trotzdem mal rauf und seh, was du da treibst.  
Schon war er da. Es war ein ihm unbekannter Ork, der mit erhobener Peitsche auf ihn zusteuerte, der Stimme nach zu urteilen Snaga.   
Frodo duckte sich und fühlte schon den brennenden Schmerz, aber er hielt seine Augen selbst dann noch geschlossen, als er Geschrei vernahm, und er rührte sich nicht.   
Es folgte ein dumpfer Aufprall, dann plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme, eine warme, freundliche Stimme, und er wurde sanft emporgehoben.  
Frodo! Herr Frodo, mein guter Frodo! Ich bins, Sam, ich bin da!   
Als Frodo die Augen aufschlug, blickte er in Sams tränenerfüllte Augen, und glaubte kaum, was er sah.   
Träum ich noch? murmelte er. Aber die anderen Träume waren schrecklich.  
Doch es stimmte.   
Du träumst überhaupt nicht, Herr, sagte Sam. Es ist wahr. Ich bins. Ich bin da.  
Glückseligkeit durchströmte ihn warm und er klammerte sich an seinen Freund und wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen.   
  
  



End file.
